


Promise for you

by unloyalbish



Series: Parallel [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unloyalbish/pseuds/unloyalbish
Summary: Seungcheol isn't a complete asshole. He is just a little bit misunderstood.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Parallel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683550
Kudos: 48





	Promise for you

You stink." Seungcheol can see how confused Jeonghan had become the moment he complained about it. He watches the human scrunch up his brows in wonder whilst subtly sniffing himself.

Frankly, Seungcheol would've indulged and laughed a little by looking at the human. Seeing Jeonghan confused was a sight rarely to be seen. The man is always collected, a soft smile permanently plastered on his face on a daily basis. No matter how insufferable Seungcheol can get against him, Jeonghan will always have that saccharin smile ready for him and for everybody. Even at times where Seungcheol almost drank Jeonghan dry, the human still had the audacity to look at him and smile. 

Annoying Jeonghan is a practice that Seungcheol attends to religiously. The reason behind it, is that the vampire is able to see something different other than the smile gracing on the others face. The vampire honestly doesn't care if the other slips a disproving look at him even for a second. What is important is whatever emotion the human was sporting at the moment, he was the only one who saw it and nobody else. 

After all, Jeonghan was his and nobody else's.

But right at this moment, Seungcheol is pissed. Royally pissed to be exact. So, he does not plan to succumb on the thought of being able to see yet another picture of emotion gracing on the facial features of Jeonghan.

For in the last few months that he lets Jeonghan run errands for him at the town, the human will always go back to him with this unfamiliar scent that Seungcheol doesn't like. The vampire has no idea where it comes from, but he knows for sure that he does not, even one bit, likes it. Not to mention that Jeonghan looks to be in an extremely good mood after going back irks the vampire even more.

No one should see Jeonghan smiling other than him. After all, Jeonghan belongs to him.

"I-I'm, forgive me young master but I wasn't able to get it correctly." Jeonghan finally looks at him, his expression full of questioning.

Adorable. Seungcheol thinks at first, but he is mad so he pushed the thought and eyed the human angrily.

"I said you stink, you reek of something." The vampire repeated, tone filled with disgust. He then turned his back on the human, pretending to look outside of his large windows. When in fact, he was trying to get his composure back. The look of hurt that marred the face of Jeonghan made his dead heart hurt a little.

Maybe he didn't like all the change of emotions he can see on the human. One thing's for sure, is that he doesn't want to see Jeonghan sad ever again.

"I'm so sorry master. I went to the town earlier just like you said to fetch your cane. The stench around the area might have clung into my clothes. Please allow me to change so you wouldn't feel any discomfort." With his head bowed low, Jeonghan hastily replied. He sounded disappointed, not at his master but for himself. 

And Seungcheol does not approve it. To his eyes, Jeonghan is perfect, the human can do no wrong. And although it may sound ludicrous, the vampire has an exclusive rule for himself that he only knows. That is that his human servant can only be disappointed at Seungcheol but not at himself.

"I'm hungry and your chambers is rather far, it'll take you quite some time to get back here." Seungcheol started to speak, trying to think of ways on how to ease the damage he has done.

"You reek, that is true. But it is not something that I could not handle. " The vampire added, smiling a little, thinking that what he said will ease the human greatly.

"Master please forgive me for speaking back, but just knowing that you are in anyway discomforted with me does not bode with me well. I wish to serve you with excellence and nothing more, but how can I if I cause you any disturbance." Jeonghan surprisingly replied, distress clearly laced onto his voice.

"Please master, I promise to never let this happen ever again. Please allow me to change my clothes." The human added, voice small.

Heaving a deep sigh Seungcheol sternly replied to mask the hurt he was feeling as well after hearing his servants words. "Fine, get some of my unused clothes on the stash I asked you to separate last week and wear them instead."

"B-but master, these are still your precious clothes." Seungcheol spun back and looked at Jeonghan. He has both of his brows scrunched together, this is the second time Jeonghan is talking back at him.

"How can someone as lowly as me wear them?" The human added, voice quivering and head still bowed low. Seungcheol's heart melted by it. For Jeonghan, perfect and all, thought he was not worthy to wear silks of the softest and highest of quality.

"Are you disobeying me Jeonghan?" the vampire sternly asked once again. He was trying so hard to mask his feelings.

"If I say you wear it. You must wear it. I don't give a damn about what you, or the others will say or think." The vampire said as he slowly made his way to the human. 

Seungcheol can see how Jeonghan slowly stepped back, there was fear on his face. Something he hasn't seen in a while. The last time the vampire saw it was when they first met, when Seungcheol unceremoniously dragged the human to his room and harshly threw him to the bed. 

Seungcheol continued to approach the human slowly. The forlorn look on his face is now completely replaced by fear. To be frank, the vampire would prefer to see it than seeing Jeonghan sad.

So with a sinister grin on his lips, the vampire pinned the poor human to a wall, it was something he was doing often these days to Jeonghan. Caged between the hard concrete and his masters chest, the human closed his eyes. He failed to notice the amused look that his master was sporting. 

Almost chuckling at the sight in front of him, Seungcheol softly nosed the others neck and left soft kisses on his wake. He then snaked his hands on the humans hips before whispering hotly on his ears. "And let me remind you Jeonghan, you are mine, and mine alone. No one can have you. You are mine for eternity and you will be with me for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe and don't forget to drink your vitamins and water😁


End file.
